


Wait Why Did I Marry You?

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Iris West is So Done, stop hogging the blankets, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Iris is so done with Barry hogging all the blankets...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Wait Why Did I Marry You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stop Hogging The Blankets"

It was a long day, but Iris wasn't going to complain because she had a lazy Barry Allen to come home to. It was more than enough to make her day. "I didn't exactly find as many thermometers as I would have liked to or as to what you might have expected." She mentioned as they were getting into bed for the night. It was this kind of life that she loved, her husband being able to crawl into bed with her and they could call it a night.

"I realized that they don't make those kinds of thermometers anymore..." Barry made a slight face as he slipped underneath the covers with a soft sigh. "Which is why mercury is so hard to find now...and I think we team flash might be a little bit dumb on where to exactly get it which is the whole reasoning why we never thought of this in the first place." He added with a tiny shrug and gritted his teeth because he really wanted to have his speed back for when something bad even if he was trying to be optimistic about the whole thing is that now seemed to be so perfect for the two of them.

"It's okay, we will come up with something or find more, or someone can give us a tip on where mercury just might be..." Iris smiled sweetly at her husband and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "I'm on the other hand very sleepy so if you don't mind..." Iris tugged the covers a little before shutting off her light and reached to cuddle up on Barry. He cuddled her right back until they ended up being fast asleep and moving from each other and Barry ending up grabbing all the covers from her, leaving her with nothing. "oh no you didn't," Iris yanked them back from Barry waking up from his slumber and he was quick to grab them back without even mumbling anything other than needing them in his sleep. "Barry!" Iris shouted, "you are stealing all the covers from me!" She grumbled and yanked them again and this time Barry tried to take them back but she literally had the strongest grip ever on them. "I'm cold, you're a blanket hog..." She reminded him as he had turned around to face her with a sleepy look not even realizing what was going on. She almost had to laugh, she could see his hazel eyes literally glowing in the soft light that surrounded them.

Barry didn't speak instead he just reached in to cuddle her again and then when he was falling asleep again he was rolling over and taking all the covers again. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, why in the hell did I marry you?" Iris squeaked out his entire full name and once again pulled the covers from the man she loved. It certainly got his attention this time as he rolled over and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You did not just do that." He growled at her with another face and then was just starting to pout. "Why aren't we cuddling instead?"

"Because you are a nitwit and keep rolling over." She growled back at him just as well giving him a pout too.

"This might never end..." Barry snickered with a sigh although as he went to go and cuddle up against her again. "Don't let me go..."

**Author's Note:**

> go right to the next part for the morning of...


End file.
